


Devotion

by spookystarbck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One sentence prompts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookystarbck/pseuds/spookystarbck
Summary: Devotion: a feeling of strong love or loyalty : a strong positive emotion of regard and affection: the strong love that you show when you pay a lot of attention to someone or something-Ever since she first stepped into his office with her soft smile and bright eyes, he became wholeheartedly devoted of her and when he looked at her sleeping form, he reminded himself again that he would be eternally devoted to the woman in his arms.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is the very first smut story I wrote and I'm actually terrified to post this. I really hope you enjoy! Any feedback/tips/criticism are always welcome and very much appreciated. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, english is not my native language. 
> 
> This story is based on 4 one sentence prompts from a list on tumblr ( will link it! )
> 
> Now last but not least, enjoy! ♡
> 
> -
> 
> Prompt 1: You’re beautiful, my goddess.”  
>  Prompt 2: “You’re so perfect. And I’m so fucking lucky.”  
> Prompt 3: “You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.”  
> Prompt 4: “No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good.”

"Do you mind ?" she asked, turning her back to him to give him easy access.

Scully was wearing a strapless, light blue dress. The fabric as soft as silk, peppering her body like soft kisses. It clung to her every curve, the dress cut low in the back. A few locks of hair were pinned back, some little loose strants framing her face.

His breath caught in his throat when he first saw her, she had looked so breathtakingly beautiful. Her freckles, like dust from stars and galaxies, were visible. Her face had a happy glow about it. She was practically radiating and he loved every minute of it. 

She had a beaming smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes and to him, she had looked like a literal angel flung out of space. 

Now they were back and she still looked as beautiful as ever.

-

When he didn't notice the first time, she asked it again.  
"Mulder could you maybe help me ?" she chuckled. "I'm sorry, sure." he said as he smiled a goofy smile.

The zipper of the dress was low on her back and he gently took a hold of it. the ivory teeth of the zipper came apart slowly and each time more of her soft, porcelain skin was exposed to his view. As she looked over her shoulder to watch him as he pulled the zipper down to the very last inch, she flashed him a soft smile worth to melt for. 

"Could you maybe also pull my dress down ? I swear if I even have to bend an inch in this dress, it's going to pop. I ate way too many of those spare ribs Mulder, but they were just begging for me to eat them." she pouted at him childlike and he had wanted to kiss her then and there. He laughed at her comment and knelt down behind her as he gently pulled down the dress, exposing white lace panties that were hugging her hips, thigh highs and her very own skin. 

When the dress was pulled down he gave a gentle kiss to her lower back emmiting a giggle from Scully. He couldn't help but look in the full view mirror across from their bed to see their reflection as they stood in front of it. His eyes locked with hers in the mirror and they both smiled a knowing smile. 

She put her hand on his shoulder for balance before she stepped out of the dress carefully. When she was fully out of the dress he zipped it into a dress bag and hung it up for her as she pulled on her silky robe, tying the sash loosely. After she was done tying it, she noticed he had hung up her dress. "Thank you." She beamed a grateful smile at him.

He sat down at the end of the bed, in the middle, and grabbing her hand, pulled her in his lap so she was sitting on his right leg.

"Mulder!" a tiny shriek escaped her lips at the suddenes of it all before she giggled in delight as he tickled her sides. He smiled a smile of a happy man. Her giggles lit him up immediately.

Soon her giggles died down and were replaced by soft gasps as he trailed kisses along her neck, jawbone and cheek, softly peppering her with kisses. "No..." she whispered as he broke the contact. He chuckled at her eagerness. "Soon." he said before giving her one quick peck on the lips as he carefully untied the sash of her robe. The robe didn't open entirely, only exposing the soft swells of her breasts. She layed her head against his shoulder, her face turning to the side so her cheek rested against his tie. 

With one hand he stroked her hair lovingly while the other was splayed out over her tummy, enveloping her into a loving embrace. They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying each others company, basking in their undying love for each other. 

He patted her thigh softly and she sat upright again. Shivers ran down her spine as Mulder's hand made contact with the bare skin of her back as he crept his hand under the robe. The feeling of his soft hand turned into a feeling of warmth spreading all over her body. She closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation. A soft moan escaped her lips when he rubbed a particular spot in her lower back that would have her mewl in pleasure if he kept going. He looked at her reflection in the mirror, seeing that her eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes Scully." He whispered before giving a gentle kiss to the side of her mouth.

All tension flowed right back into her but she slowly opened her eyes, biting her lower lip self consiously as their eyes met in the mirror. She wanted to turn her head away but he noticed and grasped her chin, forcing her head to look up and ahead in the mirror.

"You're beautiful Scully, look at yourself." He nudged her robe off her shoulders, letting it slip until it reached her elbows so it still pooled on her lower arms. He then pulled loose the bobby pins that were holding a few strants of hair back. They now gently fell down to her shoulders. He gently combed through her hair with his fingers, toying with a lock of hair that had a soft curl at the end. Seeing herself in the mirror, sitting on his lap barely clothed and him still fully clothed in his tuxedo made her feel overwhelmed but his gentle touch made her feel safe. It was a painfully erotic sight and she couldn't help but let out a tiny moan.

He slowly ran his hands up to her cheek, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his caress. He caressed her cheek lovingly and she rubs her face against his hand like a little kitten as she looks at him dreamily.

With one hand he grasped her chin, kissing her on the lips while the other hand slowly travels down, down to where she wanted it the most. He caressed her once, twice over her little white panties and she broke the contact between their lips, letting out a soft gasp.

"I want you to do something for me Scully, and you don't have to do it, I would never force you into anything Scully, never." he suddenly turned serious and she knew he would never hurt her, had known it all along. "I wanna see you, all that is you Scully, you don't ever have to be afraid." he said before placing a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder and she squirmed a little, all warmth travelling to her lower abdomen.

"Touch yourself for me, please." he breathed against her skin, his hot breath warming her like the sun. She looked at him with an hesistant look, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm not so sure..." he immediately pulled her into a loving embrace. "Scully, look at me." She hesitated a second before turning her face to his. As their eyes met, he saw the raw vulnerability in her eyes.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful, you don't ever have to be ashamed of anything." When she smiled shyly and adjusted her position so she was upright on his lap again, he slowly clasped her hand in his and guided their hands down to between her thighs and slowly crept their hands inside her panties. "Oh Mulder..." she breathed out as their hands made contact with her already dripping folds.

He slowly pulled his hand away and looked into the mirror. She began stroking softly as her eyes fluttered close. At first her touch was a barely there caress, hesistant and unsure but when he whispered his approvals in her ear she got more confident. He would say things such as 

"God your beautiful Scully. You're beautiful, my goddess."  
and "That's it, you're amazing Scully."

After a minute or two all coherent thoughts left her mind as she now stroked eagerly. The view of Scully pleasuring herself in his lap made his mind whirl, god, how much he loved this woman. Soon her breath was hitching and she felt his lips brushing against her cheek, the side of her mouth and her jawbone. She slowly slipped a finger inside and a moan escaped her lips. "Mulder...mhhhm.." she breathed out. His eyes raked over her, admiring her unclothed body and he noticed a light flush creeping over her body.

"That's it...,I love you so much Scully." He murmured in her ear before tracing kisses along her jawbone. She turned her head to the side, resting her body against his and her cheek against his shoulder. He felt her breath hot against his neck and a wet spot on his pants where she was sitting, already dripping from her panties. Her lips brushed against his cheek as she breathed heavily.

Her eyes were shut tightly and her wrist moved frantically. "M-mulder I'm gonna come.., god I'm gonna come so hard!" she gasped. "That's right, come Scully, come for me." He rasped as he stroked her hair. "Oh..,I'm gonna--" But before she could end her sentence, she came with a cry, her back arching. She breathed heavily for a moment and then slowly pulled her hand out of her panties. He held her tight against his body with one hand as he stroked her hair with the other and kissed the side of her face. She lay spend in his arms, trying to catch her breath.

He buried his face in her hair as he still held her tightly "God, that was-- Scully, you're amazing.." he murmured in awe. A few minutes after her breath had turned to normal again, she had slowly pulled herself off his lap and now they stood, facing each other. 

He cupped her cheeks lovingly and whispered a soft "Thank you." a thank you for trusting him, a thank you for letting him see her in such vulnerable and intimate state, before he crushed his lips to her.

Their lips brushed against each other, the kiss slow, tender, sweet. A kiss so full of passion, so intimate, a kiss shared by only two lovers yearning for each others contact, yearning to be close to each other.

They broke the contact, in desperate need for air. He snakes his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. Their foreheads touched and they look at each other intensely with flushed cheeks and heaving chests.

"I've wanted to do that all night." he said as he looked down at her, his adoration for her clear in his eyes. "You did, huh." she chuckled. 

When they untangled themselves from each other, she grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. He layed down and she straddled his thighs, hovering above him. One hand cupped his cheek as she ran the other through his slightly damp hair. "You're so beautiful Mulder." She beamed at him. She began to trail kisses down his neck as she slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, slipping each button through the small hole. He gasped at the contact and layed one hand on her hip as the other slowly traveled up and down on her back. He crept his hands to her front and slowly let his fingertips dance over her tummy up to her breasts, his touch whispersoft against her porcelain skin. He gently cupped her breasts, pushing them together slightly. He thumped her nipples and a light flush spread over her chest."Mulder..." She mewled in pleasure. 

But before he could go any further, she traveled down to where his most intimate parts were, trailing kisses over his chest as she went. When she reached the top of his pants, she quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off together with his boxers. She raked an appreciative eye over his body when he lay there in all his naked glory in front of her. She straddled his legs again and sat up on her knees, her stocking clad legs rubbing against his. 

Ever so slowly she trails her fingertips along his length and he feels himself spring to life in her hand. When she suddenly grabs him firmly and begins stroking up and down, he closes his eyes and groans. She leans her body over his and smiles up at him seductively before she kisses him sensually on the lips while stroking firmly. After a moment she leans back on her knees but still keeps a firm grip on him.

When she leans down he realizes what she's about to do and grabs her by the shoulders to try and stop her. "No I'm supposed to be making you feel good." he whines. "This night is about you."

But she ignores his pleas, licks her lips once and then leans down again before licking his shaft from base to tip while looking him in the eye. A moan escapes from his lips and he lets his head fall back onto the pillow.

He let's her do her thing for a moment but soon he flipped her over onto her back, him hovering above her, dying to touch her

He kissed her slowly from her mouth to her neck, down to the valley between her breasts and placed a loving kiss to where her heart was beating.

He kissed down her stomach until he reached to where her most private, most intimate parts were. He saw a slightly damp spot staining her panties and he kissed her over her panties.

"Oh fuck, Mulder.." She moaned and he licked her once over her panties before grabbing the sides of her panties, pulling it down her legs slowly as they looked into each others eyes.

She was biting on her lower lip and had a naughty look on her face as he smirked at her.

When the panties were off he threw them somewhere on the ground carelessly, way more interested in Scully's soft, luscious skin.

Her legs were smooth and soft as silk as he kissed up one leg while his hand stroked the other. He placed a gentle kiss to her inner thigh and licked her ones over her plump folds, making her writhe on the bed.

He kisses up her stomach and first sits back to look at her, she's sprawled on her back, looking at him with a naughty smile. God she's so gorgeous he thought and he decided to let her know. “You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.” He leans down and cups both her breasts in his hands gently before he feathers one with soft kisses and cups the other so softly she can barely feel it, his thumb gently circling her nipple. She mewls softly and closes her eyes in pleasure, praising him. "Oh yesss... feels so good Mulder..." she breaths as he begins to suckle gently on her nipple, worshipping her body with his mouth. Her hand rakes through his hair as her head turns to the side, her back arching slightly, her breasts jutting into the air. Se bucks and moans underneath him as he suckles away and massages the other breast softly. He licked her nipple once, twice more and her need for him grew impossibly bigger.

"Please Mulder, I want you." She pleaded.

-

They found themselves in a tangled heap on their bed, their hands caressing each other, their lips brushing against each other.

He slowly rubs the head of his dick through her folds, making her eyes flutter close.

He was hungry for the sensation of her all around him and he slowly, gently, pushed inside. She was so tight but her slickness made it easier.

He grips her thigh tightly against his own and she wraps both her legs high around his waist.

Her stocking clad legs were rubbing against him with each push and it only made him even more aroused; the sensation of the fabric rubbing against his back, their chests connecting, her flesh surrounding his.

They looked into each others eyes lovingly and when he noticed her hands were splayed next to her head, he grabbed her hands in his so that they were holding hands. Something about it made her emotional, god she has never loved anyone so deeply then she loves Mulder.

After a moment their lips met again as her hands let go and gripped the bedsheets tightly, the faces she was making driving him even more wild.

They were both breathing heavily, her lips brushing against the side of his mouth.

After he hit a particular good spot she moaned aloud.

"Fuck, Mulder!, God, yes.." she cried out as her nails scratched over his back.

He growles at her moan and cups one cheek when she raked her hand through his hair as she slowly began to rub at her clit with the other.

"I love you so much." he grunted and she tightened even more around him.

He drove faster into her and soon he wanted more.

"Wait, I want to see us, all of us." He rasped and turned them around. Then he flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees.

Now they could see their reflection in the mirror and it aroused him as much as it did her. She moaned her approval at his idea as he pushed inside again.

"God yes, so good!" she mewls in pleasure

He gripped her hips and she pushed back with every thrust into her, empaling herself even deeper on him.  
Her mewls spurred him on, he gently cups her chin and forces her head up to look at them in the mirror.

“You’re so perfect. And I’m so fucking lucky.” he said, his voice a low husk, arousing her even further.

Their eyes lock in the mirror and what he sees there is pure lust, pure passion, true love.

She was moaning aloud, gasping around his dick, wimpering and squirming under him as he pumps into her.

She's whimpering out her sweet, little pleas, moaning loudly as she's on the knife edge of her orgasm.

"Oh fuck...!" he moans as she's squirming mindlessly now. He drinks in the sight of her in the reflection of the mirror, raking his eyes appreciatively over their connecting bodies.

"I love you Mulder, oh it feels so good.." she gasps.

He drapes his body over hers so that they are now cheek to cheek before he pounds into her harder. Their bodies passionately, sensually moving together as one. 

He sloppily trails kisses over her jaw as she breathes heavily, gripping the sheets tightly. 

"God you feel so good, always so tight, so good." he whispers in pleasure and that does her in.

"Oh my god, fuck!" She cries out, her orgasm as intense as ever as her body jerks. He's still gently forcing her head up, watching every nuance play over her beautiful orgasmic face.

He pulls her hard against him as he rams into her, her orgasm spurring his on and soon he spills into her.

-

After a minute he had pulled out of her, turned them again and hugged her into a tight embrace as she had curled up against him.

Now they lay there, spend in each others arms as they still breathed heavily.

he whispers endearments in her ear as he strokes her hair now while she was lazily tracing patterns on his chest, whispering sweet nothings as her eyes slowly grew heavy.

She cuddled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and draping a leg over his thighs.

"I love you Mulder." she whispers dreamily as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"I love you too." he whispered as he raked his hand through her slightly damp hair and looked down at her. She hadn't heard what he had said cause she was already long gone.

Her chest was slowly rising and falling under her steady, calming breaths and as she moved into a deeper slumber, she snuggles even more into his arms.

He cradled her body closer against him, pulled the sheets over them, and settled his head on the pillow, watching her sleep.

He could spend hours studying her sleeping state, and that he did.

Ever since she first stepped into the office with her soft smile and bright eyes, he became wholeheartedly devoted of her and when he looked at her sleeping form, he reminded himself again that he would be eternally devoted to the woman in his arms.

Soon he felt his eyes growing heavy and he was dozing off into a deep sleep as he was listening to the soft sound of his lovers breath, her chest rising and falling evenly, her breaths steady and calm.</

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> It's my very first smut story so I'm very sorry if it wasn't all that good.
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you leave any sort of feedback/criticism/tips in the comments, it would really help me to improve myself and it's always welcome and highly appreciated.
> 
> Have a lovely day! ♡


End file.
